Talk:Delta Thrust
This is a very MP efficient spell. It generally parses around or below Vanity Dive, but it costs half as much MP, half the recast and has the added bonus of Plague. Unfortunately, it's also 3 hits, which means more TP fed, and with a proper Refresh atma, this spell's usefulness is limited inside Abyssea. Definitely neat as an additional debuff though. No other job has it! --Eremes 08:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) As Eremes says, definitely the most mp efficient damaging Blue Magic spell. The tp feed, however, is not as bad as it may seem at first. When farming coffer keys from the 60's orcs in Davoi the other day, I regularly spammed the spell, but the orcs rarely used tp moves. For example, there was an orc that I hit with 5 delta thrusts and maybe 4-5 auto-attack rounds that did not use a tp move before it died. By a typical calculation, it should have had between 100 and 200 tp at below 25% hp, but it didn't use a tp move. So either the plague effect is particularly powerful, or this is a manifestation of the fact that agi was updated to also provide a Subtle Blow effect. It would be particularly interesting if someone could confirm that it were the former.--Ensis Aeternus 00:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Any damage-type testing yet? I've noticed this spell doing a lot more damage against snolls, which would suggest it's piercing. --Eremes 17:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Tested in Limbus on SE Apollyon. Second floor Crabs Adamantshell are immune to slashing damage and Delta Thrust did 0 damage twice in a row along with empty Thrash so 100% sure these are both slashing spells. Luthias89 09:41 January 16, 2011 (GMT) Snolls aren't weak to piercing. --Lucinus 15:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I know the main page has this listed as draining 10TP/tick, but w/ a verification tag on it, so I decided to try it out in a Ballista match first. Had my friend get over 150 TP and then I cast Delta Thrust. He confirmed that he was losing 10TP/tick from the plague. Granted this was inside ballista so, now what I'll do is, go /BST, let my pet get get a decent amount of TP and then release it, cast this spell and charm it right back and watch how the TP drains, but I'm hopeful it will remain at -10TP/tick. Thanks to Maedhros for helping me test this ^^. RedDragon08 05:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Skillchain Properties I don't know if this is right or if this is the right place to do this but I used this to close Liquefaction. I think the move before used was Penta Thrust if it helps. --Nyrox 15:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't have been Penta, as that's only ever on Compression, but I can confirm that Delta closes Liquefaction, chaining after Savage Blade. --Lucinus 15:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Verification of Grauberg (S) Peiste using this I put a flag on Grauberg (S) Peiste, because I fought 45 of these and didn't see it once. Anyone actually learn it from them? I thought I remembered seeing them do the move when I was learning Regurgitation, but that was years ago. Either way, I went to Pashhow Marshlands (S) and saw the move 5/6 of the first 6 Virulent Peiste I fought at (F-10). There is a regular Peiste at (G-10) near zone to Grauberg (S) and he didn't use it either. Good Luck! Shumanfoo 11 Dec. 2010. Removed verification tag as I was able to learn Delta Thrust from Peiste in Grauberg (S) who used the move frequently for me. Found at the north end of the map near the zone, there are many Peiste to kill, just watch out for the Quadav that roam the area. --IKMahdi 08:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Just went 1/1 on regular Peiste in Pashhow Marshlands (S), I noticed it was not listed on the main page so just sharing.--Selzak | Bismarck 03:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC)